Por Detrás da Maquiagem
by Alandria
Summary: Peach é a princesa meiga e frágil que todos conhecemos, certo? ERRADO! Veja o que um pouco de mau humor e muita maçã podem fazer! :P Este fic é muito doido... eu avisei... :P Classificação por uma 'quase palavra feia'...


* * *

Notas da autora: Antes de mais nada, o de sempre... os personagens não são meus, elas pertencem aos seus respectivos criadores (a Nintendo, principalmente...). Fanfics não são uma forma de ganhar dinheiro (muito menos este). Por isso, ninguém me processe...

Este fanfic não faz sentido, nem sei se vai ter graça... mas sabe quando você tem uma vontade totalmente maluca de escrever a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça? Pois é... E não tenham idéias erradas: eu sou MUITO fã da Peach, e nunca escreveria algo com a intenção de destruir com a personagem. Só o que eu acho é que ela é muito mais forte e independente do que a maioria das pessoas pensa - e a maioria dos games da Nintendo nos faz crer...

* * *

Por Detrás da Maquiagem - por Alandria

Parte 1 - Começando o dia

Mais um dia no Reino dos Cogumelos. Mais um dia de rotina para a princesa Peach. Ela levantou-se da cama, sem nenhum traço aparente de empolgação, arrumou-se e foi para a sala do trono.

- Bom dia, Princesa! - cumprimentou seu braço direito de todo dia, Toad.

- Bom dia, bom dia...

- Dormiu bem?

- Como poderia, com aquele cheiro de mofo no meu quarto?

- Ah, o seu povo ama você, Princesa...

- Claro, sei, sei... e a agenda para hoje?

Toad abriu um grande livro de capa preta.

- Vejamos... você marcou para ceder uma audiência com os representantes de Reino do Céu, depois precisa assinar as licenças para cultivo de grãos...

- Quantas licenças são, Toad?

- Ah, não muitas, Princesa... umas 150 hoje, apenas...

- É... bem fácil - Peach concordou a contragosto, morrendo de monotonia. - E o que mais?

- Aí Vossa Alteza almoça, claro, com os diplomatas Yoshis.

- Yoshis de novo??? Aqueles lá só comem maçã! Eu quase morro de enjôo de tanto comer maçã! 

- É em nome da paz, Princesa...

- Eu sei muito bem disso, o que não me obriga a gostar. E depois?

- Tem certeza de que quer mesmo ouvir? Vossa Alteza não parece muito disposta a...

- FALA!

- Er... t-t-tudo bem, então... nossos informantes avisaram que Bowser está tramando alguma coisa, então eu já reservei todo o horário da tarde para isso...

- Ah, claaaaaaro, beleza de dia!

- Alteza...

- Sério! Muito bom mesmo! - reclamou a princesa, no auge da ironia. - Daqui a pouco, vou pedir para o Bowser marcar hora, como os Yoshis! O que vai ser? Rapto, tomada ao castelo com rapto, rapto e exigência de poder por casamento forçado...?

- Ninguém descobriu ainda, Princesa, então não posso lhe dizer.

- É, é o jeito... Toad, peça para arrumarem a minha malinha de passeio. O de sempre... com um vestido a mais, uma toalha, um pacotinho de granola... é, está bom, por aí. Ah, e ligue para o Mario, por favor. Veja se ele tem um horário hoje ou amanhã para um resgate audacioso.

- Sozinho ou com o Luigi, Alteza? - Toad perguntou, enquanto anotava tudo no grande livro de capa preta, como um garçom que anota um pedido.

- É, se o Luigi puder vir também, tanto melhor. As coisas vão mais rápido desse jeito.

- Tudo bem, Princesa. Mais alguma coisa?

- Tem coragem de dizer MAIS coisa???

- Er... eu acho que eu estou dispensado. Com licença...

Aquele não ia ser um dia fácil. E, como se não bastasse, sentar naquele trono era incômodo demais. Se não fosse aquele vestido, provavelmente ela já teria colocado uma das pernas sobre o apoio de braço...

* * *

Parte 2 - Como ser bem raptada em lições simples

Audiência, assinaturas, almoço. Maldito almoço! Depois daquela refeição, Peach jurava que nunca mais ia querer ver uma maçã na sua frente pelo resto da vida. Bem que os Yoshis podiam gostar de rosbife, não?

À tarde, tentando, sem sucesso, passar seu humor de péssimo para razoavelmente tenebroso, foi até o jardim do castelo dar uma volta. O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam, koopas e goombas cercavam a propriedade...

"Koopas o quê??? Nossa, foi rápido... acho que nem vou precisar pedir a ele que marque hora... ele deve adivinhar..."

Algumas daquelas criaturas foram fechando o cerco contra a princesa, até que ela não tinha mais como fugir. Não que ela estivesse se esforçando para se livrar deles, também. Aquilo era quase procedimento de rotina. Estava faltando só ela aprender a se amarrar...

Fazendo sua entrada triunfal e EXTREMAMENTE malígna, Bowser aproximou-se dela devagar, enquanto os koopas amarravam os pulsos e os calcanhares dela.

- BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Uma inocente princesinha passeando no jardim!

- Inocente princesinha, o escambau! - Peach esbravejou, aproveitando seu surto de fúria para cotovelar um koopa e colocá-lo a nocaute. Aquilo podia ser uma rotina, mas isso não queria dizer que ela não podia extravasar um pouco. Além do mais, Bowser não era exatamente alguém que ela estimava.

- Mas que garota bravinha! Sabe que não pode ganhar de mim! Por que não se entrega como uma boa menina? - ele quase que urrou, debochadamente.

- Talvez eu não seja a boa menina que você pensa! Eu estou avisando...

- Ah, não, é? Pois nós vamos descobrir isso assim que você se acomodar no calabouço! Guardas! Tragam-na!

Tudo bem. Essa era a hora em que eles a erguiam e a carregavam até o calabouço. Calabouço de sempre, por acaso. No início, a comida era um nojo, e as paredes só não tinham mais fungos do que o reino dela por falta de espaço. Mas ela tinha ido para lá tantas vezes, que o lugar já estava até personalizado. Cortinas cor-de-rosa, louça pessoal própria, e várias outras "vantagens" que tinha convencido Bowser a lhe dar, fazendo-o de idiota. "Eu REALMENTE avisei..."

* * *

Parte 3 - Uma conspiração vem a calhar

"Bom, aqui estou eu", pensou Peach, "delicadamente" acomodada em seu doce calabouço. Ali dentro, nem faziam questão de deixá-la amarrada, porque sabiam que ela não ia tentar fugir. E para quê ela ia querer fugir, afinal? Ali não havia trono, nem o livro preto do Toad, nem as MALDITAS receitas dos diplomatas Yoshis. Aliás, a comida num lugar como o castelo do Bowser estava longe de ser vegetariana. Muitas vezes, ela nem sabia ao certo o que estava comendo. Mas uma coisa era certa: depois de vários pratos daquela gororoba, ela ainda estava viva. E qualquer coisa tinha gosto melhor do que maçã...

Deitada na mais recente aquisição para o seu "calabouço particular", uma macia cama com colcha rosa e vermelha (o único problema era o rosto do Bowser moldado em ferro na cabeceira, mas também, normalmente as pessoas deitam de costas para a cabeceira...), Peach aguardava alguma agitação diferente. De dentro da mochila preparada por Toad, tirou uma caixinha de giz branco. Já estava fazendo uma lista com as tarefas do dia seguinte na parede de pedra, quando um Magikoopa bateu na porta (ela era refém, mas merecia respeito, afinal...).

- Entra!

O sujeito esgueirou-se de maneira suspeita para dentro do calabouço (ou seria suíte?) de Peach. Seu olhar não inspirava confiança alguma. Ser traiçoeiro era, sem dúvida, uma marca dos Magikoopas.

- Estava me esperando, Princesa?

- É, pois é. Bom ter recebido o meu recado. Agora vamos falar de negócios...

Por cerca de uma hora, Peach e o Magikoopa acertaram alguns "acordos". Pouco tempo depois, uma travessa de rosbife (bendito rosbife!!!) chegou para ela. E não era só isso que o acordo garantia a ela...

* * *

Parte 4 - Os problemas de um Rei

Em sua Sala do Trono particular, o Rei dos Koopas armava seus planos.

"Tenho que ser criativo desta vez. No último rapto, tomei uma surra tão grande que quase tive vontade de largar esta carreira! Vejamos... A idéia do casamento forçado está fora de questão. Seria mais um incômodo aqui dentro - como se não bastassem os problemas no encanamento da lava quente...". Óbvio que ele preferia ficar com o problema no encanamento do que chamar os Irmãos Mario para consertar. "Eu posso tomá-la de refém para invadir o Castelo, e forçá-la a assinar um documento que transfere os poderes dela para mim! Claro! Aqueles idiotas bonzinhos do Reino dos Cogumelos nunca vão desobedecer um documento oficial! Bwehehehe, vai ser isso mesmo!"

Bowser já estava quase se vangloriando para as paredes pela sua genialidade malígna, quando um koopa apressadamente entrou na Sala do Trono, fazendo o maior estardalhaço com a porta.

- Majestade! Majestade! Temos problemas!!!

- SEU IMBECIL!!!! O QUE ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO??? - Ele esbravejou, levantando-se do trono e virando-se na direção de um dos portões laterais. - Não sabe o quanto é cara uma porta dessas???

- Mas, Majestade, os problemas são bem sérios!

- O encanamento estourou de novo?

- Não, senhor! Pior!

- Um dos meus filhos mandou notícias de derrota pelos Irmãos Mario?

- Não, senhor. Muito, muito pior!

Já muitíssimo irritado, Bowser urra:

- Então qual é o problema?

De repente, ouve-se um grande estrondo no portão às costas de Bowser.

- EU sou o problema!

Quando Bowser olhou para trás, simplesmente não acreditou.

* * *

Parte 5 - O poder de uma TPM

Bowser não podia acreditar. Diante dele, uma grande horda de seus melhores servos fechavam a saída. Em seguida, todos os outros portões também estavam bloqueados. E, à frente de tudo aquilo, estava uma jovem. Cabelos longos e soltos, roupa preta justa, muitas fivelas ao longo de uma das pernas da calça. E, o mais surpreendente de tudo: uma coroa.

- MAS ESSA É A PEACH???

- Infelizmente para você, sua lagartixa!

Imóvel, sem saber como reagir, ele ficou à merce do complô, que o amarrou, o ergueu e o encaminhou para o calabouço reserva (que, digamos, ainda não tinha sido reformado). 

- Vocês vão me pagar, seus traidores!

- Só se você descobrir quais de nós são os traidores! Somos todos iguais!

Antes de ser levado de vez, Bowser deu uma bela última espiada na líder do golpe: "Acho que não seria má idéia se eu reconsiderasse a idéia do casamento...".

Aquela sala parecia melhor agora. Peach, satisfeitíssima com a sensação de vitória, com o fato de ter feito o Bowser de idiota e com o fato de não estar de vestido, tomou posse do trono, literalmente se jogando nele. Era um trono espaçoso, bem mais confortável que o seu, lá no castelo. O único problema é que o odor não era muito agradável, mas ela ia superar. Ou mandar desinfetar, o que viesse primeiro.

Logo, o banquete, que já estava programado desde antes do golpe, foi servido. Todos se esbaldaram, e Peach, particularmente, comeu até não poder mais. O frango, as carnes, os legumes, os cereais, os doces, as tortas, os folheados de... não, os folheados de maçã não...

Algumas horas depois, com todos satisfeitos e o bate-papo inútil terminado, a mesa foi levada dali, e todos se posicionaram diante da princesa.

- Agora que tudo saiu como desejava, Princesa - começou o Magikoopa com quem ela tinha negociado - , que tal combinarmos o pagamento?

- Ah, é, claro que sim. Sabem onde o Bowser guarda o tesouro dele?

- Sim, Alteza... segundo subsolo, última porta do corredor à direita. 

- Então acho melhor saber isso de cor - ela disse, erguendo na mão uma das chaves que os koopas "traidores" tinham conseguido para ela - , porque o tesouro agora é de vocês, e quem chegar primeiro vai levar mais...

O rebuliço foi geral. Ela nem mesmo reparou quem foi o primeiro a tirar a chave da mão dela. Ela não fazia a mínima idéia de quem seria o primeiro a chegar. Ela só sabia que estava se divertindo adoidada!

Os inimigos logo sumiram pelos portões. Lá estava Peach, rindo sozinha, e não foi difícil ouvir, ao longe, uns barulhos de explosões, fogo e cascos batendo...

"Nossa, já? Quanta eficiência...".

Sem demora, foi em direção ao seu "aposento" pegar suas coisas, e depois foi à torre mais alta para aguardar, enquanto colocava novamente o vestido. Mas não sem antes mandar um goomba qualquer soltar o Bowser. Ela não ia querer que nada parecesse fora do comum, afinal de contas... Pelos corredores, quando ela estava para subir, conseguiu ouvir o lagartão declarar coisas como: "A Peach de hoje é uma esposa traiçoeira e maléfica que não vão levar de mim!!!!!!". Depois dessa, Peach estava certa de que teria um show decente a assistir da torre. 

Dito e feito. Como sempre, Bowser foi em direção aos Irmãos Mario com o intuito de acabar com eles, mas pelo que a princesa viu, a surra foi invertida - e feia. Quando ela percebeu que Mario e Luigi entravam no castelo, assobiou bem alto e e, acenando para um koopa alado lá embaixo, jogou sua malinha para ele. Ela sabia que, quando chegasse em casa, seu pacote de granola estaria lá...

Foi só uma questão de tempo até que os dois encanadores subissem à torre e dessem de cara com a sempre frágil e sempre donzela Princesa Peach...

* * *

Parte 6 - O Fim... ou talvez, apenas o começo

Mais um dia no Reino dos Cogumelos. E que belo dia! Mais um dia normalmente feliz para a Princesa Peach. Ela levantou-se da cama, empolgada e descansada como ela só, arrumou-se e foi para a sala do trono.

Aquela sim, parecia a princesa de sempre. Naquele dia, nem mesmo o livro preto do Toad faria seu bom humor desaparecer.

- Bom dia, Princesa! - saudou Toad, como fazia todas as manhãs.

- Boa dia! Dia lindo, não? - ela perguntou, radiante. Até mesmo Toad estranhou.

- A Princesa parece mais animada, hoje.

- Ah, e estou mesmo! - ela disse, sendo que seu sorriso só confirmava o evidente.

O braço direito de Peach preferiu não perguntar o motivo, pois qualquer que fosse ele, deveria ficar como estava.

- Bom, e a agenda? - ela perguntou, quase como se pedisse para trabalhar.

- Ah, claro... primeiro, Vossa Alteza negocia os contratos agrícolas com a Terra dos Gigantes.

- Claro! Imagine quanta comida vamos conseguir! Vai ser ótimo!

- Er... claro, vai ser ótimo. Depois, vêm os documentos para assinar...

- Quantos?

- 130, Princesa.

- 130????? - ela gritou. 

Toad já imaginava que a coisa não ia tão bem assim...

- Ah, mas 130 é bem pouco! Acabo rapidinho!

- Acaba, é? - ele não resistiu de perguntar, espantado com toda aquela alegria.

- Com certeza! E o que mais tem aí? Alguma investida do Bowser hoje?

Toad folheou o livro de capa preta e disse:

- Não, hoje não Princesa.

- Oh, bem... vai ser uma tarde no castelo, então...

- Não necessariamente...

Mas ela nem dava ouvidos para ele. Estava ocupada demais dizendo para si mesma que nada a afetaria naquele dia absurdamente feliz..

- ... porque Vossa Alteza tem um convite...

"O dia hoje está lindo..."

- ... feito pelos Yoshi, que saíram muito satisfeitos no último almoço...

"... perfeito, e nada pode..."

- ... e pediram muito a sua presença, em caráter diplomático, em Yoshi's Island...

"... acabar com o meu dia!"

- para a oitava edição da Festa da Maçã!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

- Er... Vossa Alteza está bem?

- Bem???? BEM???? JÁ QUE ELES GOSTAM TANTO DE MAÇÃ, PORQUE ELES NÃO TENTAM PEGAR UMA MAÇÃ E ENFIAR LÁ NO...!!!"

- ACHO QUE JÁ CHEGA POR HOJE!!!! É, acabou, podem ir, até mais, e coisa e tal...

E Toad resolveu incinerar o tal livro de capa preta, antes que ela mandasse aquele livro parar lá no seu...

O que estão olhando???? Não ouviram o Toad??? A história acabou!!!!! CHEGAAAAAA!!!!!

* * *

Foi a coisa mais estúpida e nonsense que eu já escrevi. Se alguém ficou chateado ou incomodado com esta avacalhação, poupe-me dos reviews-bomba, porque eu sei perfeitamente até onde vai a qualidade deste troço... ^_^"

Qualquer outra coisa que não chegue a ser uma ameaça de morte ou um quilo de maçã pode ser enviado para alandria7@hotmail.com, certo?

Espero que este fic tenha servido para alguma coisa... qualquer que seja...

Alandria  
24/08/2003.

* * *


End file.
